


Hunter

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary and a knife is really hot ok, Defying canon, F/F, I tried to write something sexy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sexy Times, this fandom needs more lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle loves it when Clary takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Clary paced across the floor of one of the spare bedrooms in the Institute. If you ever wanted to be alone-most likely though alone with a lover- you had to grab a spare bedroom and claim a new one each time. That way no one got suspicious.

Well, Clary wasn't supposed to be alone, and that's what was annoying her. Her flame red ginger hair swished around her shoulders every time she turned to start pacing again. Normally they were always here, right when she needed them, somehow always knowing which room Clary would be going to.

Her love was always there to keep up with Clary when she wanted to go all night long, always there to handle Clary, to seduce her over and over with her charm. To dominate and take charge when Clary needed to relax, and to submit and let Clary take over when she needed to let go.

Her lover was late. And, obviously, Clary wasn't happy at all.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall close to the room she was in dragged Clary out of her thoughts and back to reality. Trying to still her beating heart, she took a step backwards, trying to avoid the creaky floorboards, and trying to figure out who was coming-and whether they knew she was here.

Her mind was set at ease when she heard three sharp knocks on the door. She crossed the carpet, her bare toes sinking into the plush fabric. She unlocked the door and her lover slid in quickly, pushing the door shut behind them. Clary locked the door again and turned to face Isabelle, feeling her anger welling up inside her, like lava in a volcano.

"You're late," she said, trying to keep calm. She crossed her arms over her black tank top, glaring at the taller girl.

Isabelle smirked, her long white dress billowing around her. The fabric covered everything but her hands and face- and her neck, perfectly smooth and unblemished like the rest of Isabelle's skin, save for one or two fading red marks, the remains of their previous nights. Clary felt shivers go down her spine as she thought of leaving more marks on the girl.

Isabelle approached Clary tentatively, sliding an arm around her waist. "Why so distant?" she whispered, sliding her hands under and up Clary's top. Clary tried not to gasp from the sensation, and kept her face expressionless.

"I'm not distant just pissed off. You're late. We always perfectly time these so that no one will see us. What if Jace or Alec saw you?"

Isabelle pouted. "I'm sorry. Anyway, they were with me. We were demon hunting. It was unexpected, and I didn't think we'd be out so late, but you know how Jace is."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You know that I do." she was silent for a while.

"Of course. That's the dress you were wearing the night I first met you in Pandemonium. I thought you were the most beautiful women in the world when I saw you for the first time."

Isabelle smiled and hugged Clary, closing her eyes and relaxing into the returned embrace. "I hope you still think that." she joked.

Clary smirked and escaped the embrace with Isabelle's knife in her hands. The redhead scanned her eyes up and down her lover's body, finally resting on Isabelle's face, flushed with anger- probably at the fact that Clary has taken her knife without her realising.

"How-" she began to rant, but was quickly interrupted by Clary kissing her, soft yet rough at the same time. She whined when Clary denies her access to her mouth.

Clary pulled away, both girls panting. The redhead lead her lover to the giant king-size bed, pinning Isabelle beneath her with one had and delicately holding the knife in the other. She seemed to be contemplating something, and then smiled.

"Tell me Izzy ... Exactly how much do you like your dress?" Clary chuckled while staring at the knife. Isabelle's eyes widened.

She loved it when Clary got possessive about her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my condolence to FanFiction.net because I hadn't been posting on there much lately. But now you guys get to enjoy it as well!


End file.
